Momentos
by kyokos
Summary: A veces, no es muy bueno estar enviandose papeles por toda la clase y mucho menos si escribies tantas intimidades en el, porque el docente o algun curioso podria descubrirlos; oneshot yaoi


**_Bueno es un gustazo conocerles, mi nombre es Carolina o como me dicen en la red Kyoko-chan este es el primero fic que realizo en muchisisisisisisimo tiempo, la verdad el primero que me atrevo a subir a esta página, esta es una compilación de mini historias basadas en su mayoría en mi pareja yaoi favorita la cual es TsunamixTachimukai, eso no quiere decir que solo realice oneshots de esta pareja, are de otras parejas con el tiempo, puede que la mayoría de las historias no tenga relación una con la otra y puede que tal vez tan solo tengan relación con alguna historia de otra pareja, sin más espero les guste mi fic._**

**_Ohh si antes que se me olvide, los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen._**

Eran apenas las 11:42AM de un simple y aburrido martes, hacia un día malditamente caluroso, lo cual solía ser raro en especial en la época de otoño pero al menos en la secundaria Raimon, se sentía el calor con menos intensidad gracias a los benditos aires acondicionados, aun así la frescura del salón 2-B no hacía que el reloj avanzara más rápido.

-... Maldito reloj acaso te has quedado parado? –se decía mentalmente un joven de piel morena, cabellos rosados y lentes de bucear sobre su exótica cabellera que al verla solo se podía semejar a una palmera.

El Tsunami Jousuke, odiaba ese tipo de clases, aburridas y monótonas, claro como que las demás clases fuesen mas entretenidas, pero esa clase era la que se ganaba el premio en causar que los alumnos parecieran muertos vivientes o postrados en coma, la verdad la clase de "economía domestica" o como muchos la llamaban "aprender a hacer cosas inútiles" no era su fuerte, claro a todo hombre le encantaría aprender a cocinar pasteles rellenos de manzanas con canela, o que hacer si se tapa el escusado o mejor aun como arreglar una camisa si se deshila de una manga… cosas muy varoniles la verdad. Pero bueno al menos había una cosa que en verdad le agradaba al pelirosa y era que podía ser compañero de la mayoría de sus amigos del club de futbol, en especial de su "amigo" por no decir que llevaban 2 meses saliendo y 3 semanas oficialmente como novios en secreto (un secreto a voces que muchos de sus amigos y compañeros llegaron a notar) el portero suplente o de refuerzo Tachimukai Yuuki, se preguntaran como es que un alumno de 15 años suponiendo que está en ultimo año de colegio (y que no ha reprobado ningún año, aun que se dedique a surfear continuamente y falte a clases gracias a su adorado pasatiempo) es compañero de un chico de 13 años que está en primero?

Pues la respuesta es simple, esa materia la tan adorada "economía domestica" era la única materia en el pensum académico de la secundaria Raimon que era optativa para cualquiera de los 3 años cursados en ella, como así?; pues simple, no importa en qué año en llevaras esa materia tenias que llevarla aun que no quisieras por el simple hecho que ahora gracias al cambio programas escolares dejo de ser optativa y paso a ser obligatoria, así de simple y sencillo como decir "si no cursas esa materia sobre como limpiar tu casa no te gradúas". Por desgracia para Tsunami que pensó que podría escapar de materias como esa, el sistema académico cambio en su último año de colegio, obligándolo a él y a algunos de sus amigos a cursar sin chiste esa tediosa materia, la ventaja era que ahora todos sus amigos no importando el año podrían cursas esa materia, al menos la mayoría del equipo de futbol había quedado en un solo salón y eso hacia feliz a la mayoría ya que al menos tendría con quien compartir las 3 horas eternas de esa materia demás de la triste pero triste obligación de una vez al mes asistir a laboratorios prácticos de cómo cocinar y ese tipo de cosas.

Tsunami suspiro cansado de tanto observar el reloj esperando que mágicamente pasara de ser las 11:47 a ser las 1:30pm, así que decidió hacer algo con un poco mas de productividad y comenzó a realizar garabatos por toda la hoja de su cuaderno, sentía que el pobre cuaderno se no merecía ser ofendido al ser utilizado así pero, suponía que era mejor hacer garabatos a escribirle recetas orgánicas de desinfectantes para piso. Dio otro largo suspiro y estiro los brazos al aire mientras observo que el pequeño Tachimukai lo observada, cuando sus ojos se juntaron sonrió pícaramente y noto como el rubor comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del menor, este le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa dedicada solo para él mientras movía un poco su mano en gesto de saludo, lo cual causo mucha risa en el interior del surfista ya que estaban a tan solo 3 muebles de distancia gracias a que la maestra de la clase los había intercambiado por pasar hablando demasiado las clases anteriores, no podía negar que extrañaba estar junto a la venta y junto al jugador número 20 de Inazuma Japón, además era muchísimo más interesante estar hablando con Tachimukai que estar viendo como Midorikawa comenzaba a cabecear por sueño o como Kogure hacia bolitas de papel para lanzarlas al techo, así que tuvo una brillante idea arranco una hoja de su ya graffiteado cuaderno y comenzó a escribir una nota.

-Hey Kido… Kido –dijo llamando al estratega

-Que sucede Tsunami? –pregunto el de rastras observando al moreno

-Has que le llegue este mensaje a Tachimukai –dijo extendiendo la mano con la pagina arrugada en una bola

-…Esta bien –dijo al fin Kido luego de tomar con algo de desconfianza el papel mientras lo pasaba al siguiente alumno

-Y esto? –pregunto algo confundido Kazemaru observando el papel totalmente arrugado que ahora estaba en el lado derecho de su mueble

-Es un mensaje que le envía Tsunami a Tachimukai, tu solo pásalo –contesto el de rastras

-Ah está bien –dijo el de cabello azulado mientras hacía gestos para que el chico que estaba a su lado volviera a verlo- Endo… Endo toma –le dijo entregándole el papel

- Eh? –dijo el capitán del equipo mientras abría el papel y leía su contenido- pues no tengo muchas ganas de crepas para el almuerzo Kazemaru porque preguntas?

-No seas idiota Endo ni si quiera dejaste que te dijera que era eso –contesto Ichirouta mientras se ponía un poco rojo por el comentario de su amigo- ese es un mensaje que le envía Tsunami a Tachimukai así que pásaselo y no lo leas no sabes que es de mala educación

-Está bien no te sobre saltes Kazemaru –le sonrió el castaño mientras picaba con un lápiz al distraído Tachimukai el cual a notar que era molestado de sus profundos pensamientos volteo hacia su compañero y le sonrió- te lo envía Tsunami –le dijo extendiéndole la bolita de papel mientras el otro tomaba el papel y comenzaba a leer lo que contenía

Tachimukai sonrió pasa si a ver que si, efectivamente era la letra de su nov… corto mentalmente esas palabras a causa del calor en llego más rápido de lo usual a sus mejillas tornándolas rojas como tomate, por su desgracia Endo había notado su sonrojo y había sonreído al ver eso, bajo su mirada mientras comenzaba a escribir una respuesta a tan problemático papelito enviado por Tsunami.

-_Tsunami-kun no se si sea debido que comamos crepas, recuerda que comimos eso hace 2 días, además he preparado bento para ambos_ –sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas al terminar de escribir eso, en verdad ese surfista lo hacía poner mal por cosas tan simples como el almuerzo, doblo el papel delicadamente y se lo entrego a Endo.

El capitán del equipo de futbol tomo el papel ahora doblado decentemente y se lo entrego al de cabello azul el cual por lógica se lo paso al de rastras hasta llegar al pelirosa el cual sonrió y comenzó a escribir enérgicamente mientras arrugaba el papel como fue enviado por primera vez a su destinatario. Y así estuvieron pasando el papelito por casi 45 minutos en los cuales a los pobres individuos sentados entre ambos "tortolos" comenzaron a aburrirse, Kido y Kazemaru sabían muy bien que ambos chicos se estimaban mucho, mucho más que como amigos y eso era obvio, lo podían notar cada vez que alguno recibía dicho papel y sonreía entusiasmado mientras comenzaba a escribir, algunas veces pudieron notar sonrojo en las mejillas de Tsunami y una sonrisa soñadora en la cara de Tachimukai, por ello y a pesar que ya estaban artos de pasar de un lado a otro el dichoso papelito en el cual estaba lleno de ambos lados y se comenzaba a agotar el último espacio de este lo que los alegraba al pensar que por fin podrían descansar de tanto pasar ese papel, suspiraron resignados al ver como Tsunami empezaba a arrancar otra página de su mutilado cuaderno; el pobre Kazemaru suspiro por enésima vez mientras recibía el dichoso papel y estaba a punto de pasar el papel a Endo cuando…

-Joven Kazemaru, me podría decir que es tan importante para estar por casi una hora de mi clase enviándose ese papel? –dijo la profesora mientras terminaba de escribir un listado de ingredientes para fertilizantes naturales (N/A: la maestra es toda una hippie y vive a lo green por eso tantas recetas "saludables" lol)

-Dis…disculpe –el de la coleta había quedado atónito a ver como la mujer se había percatado de dicho incidente, y como no si Endo no era muy discreto para entregar el papel a su destinatario además- no se dé que me habla Kokoro-sensei –respondió al fin

-Por favor, no me vengas con ese cuento jovencito, como si no los he visto pasándose ese papel de un lado a otro por casi una hora, que es tan interesante para no prestar atención a mi clase y si a ese papel?

Tsunami y Tachimukai palidecieron, hasta el punto de parecer papel ambos, por lo cual tanto Kido, Kazemaru y Endo notaron eso, sabían que esa conversación era privada y lo más probable hubiesen escrito cosas intimas que no debían ser rebeladas al público y menos con un docente en frente. Kazemaru observo como ambos chicos lo miraban de manera suplicante, hasta el punto tal de que Tsunami juntara sus manos frente a su rostro como si estuviera orando.

-Estoy esperando su respuesta joven Kazemaru –comento con impaciencia la sensei mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera

-pues… -Kazemaru no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera que decía la carta como para mentir sobre su contenido

-Son notas sobre técnicas nuevas para nuestro equipo de futbol sensei –contesto Endo con una sonrisa

-Así? Bueno entonces no les molestaría leer las dichosas estrategias en mi clase porque al parecer si son más entretenidas que las cosas que yo les enseño –contesto la mujer algo ofendida

-Pues… yo….no puedo –contesto el ex velocista viendo como ahora todo el salo los observaba

-Nada de peros jovencito, parece y comience a leer es papel ya, soporte mucho que estuvieran enviándose ese papel

-…pero Kokoro-sensei –dijo suplicante el peli azul

-Ahora! –ordeno la mujer mirando con enojo al pobre Kazemaru

-…lo siento –susurro casi inaudible mientras de reojo observo como Tsunami y Tachimukai lo miraban con horror-…._O-o-oye Tachimukai te gustaría ir a comer crepas para el almuerzo…-_ se detuvo comenzó a leer el tan enigmático papel mientras comenzaba a ponerse algo rojo hasta que de un movimiento rápido arrugo la pobre pagina- no…no puedo leer eso es algo privado sensei –dijo mientras observaba su mueble como si fiera lo único a lo cual podía ver en ese instante, tanto Tsunami como Tachimukai suspiraron aliviados mientras agradecían mentalmente que su amigo no los hubiera puesto en vergüenza ante las cosas "amorosas" que se habían escrito

-A no? Y eso porque es privado, podrían decirme quienes son los dueños de dicha conversación?

Tanto Kido como Kazemaru voltearon a ver al techo mientras que Endo de reojo observo tanto a Tachimukai como a Tsunami, lamentablemente la docente pudo notar dicho movimiento de ojos en el joven capitán así que se paro frente a Tachimukai el cual comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

-Bueno Kazemaru dale la carta a uno de sus remitentes ahora, para que este pueda relatarnos dicha carta –refiriendose obviamente al pobre de Tachimukai

-…-el pobre Tachimukai, casi se desmaya cuando Kazemaru se acerco a el y le entrego la pagina toda arrugada

-Bueno joven Tachimukai, estamos esperando –dijo la mujer levantando una ceja

-_ O-o-oye T-T-Tachi- Tachimukai te gustaría ir a comer crepas para el a-a-almuerzo…-_comenzó a leer el pobre castaño y en eso se le ocurrió una idea, no tenia que leer obligatoriamente esa carta, podría inventar y así fue_- Tsunami-kun no podemos comer crepas, recuerda que tenemos que terminar la tarea de aritmética y algebra –_puntualizo tomando aire

_-Ohh es cierto debemos terminar ese trabajo no lo recordaba_

_-Si debemos hacerlo son más de 35 ejercicios complicados_

_-Podrias prestarme tus apuntes por favor Tachimukai-kun?_

_-Claro no abría ningún problema Tsunami-kun_

_-Te lo agradezco mucho Tachimukai-kun….. _y eso es todo Kokoro-sensei –comento Yuuki mientras observaba hacia el suelo tratando de que la mujer se creyera dicha farsa, pero por desgracia no iba a ser así, primero que nada, todos TODOS sabia que Tsunami no era de esos chicos que escribía por favor y gracias o trataba de ser educado, ni siquera el mismo Endo creyó esa historia, lo que había sucedido es que ahora todos observaban con atención al pobre portero que a cada instante se ponía mas rojo a causa del bochorno.

-No es posible que un estudiante como tu Tachimukai tenga que mentir por algo tan simple como una carta, a ver dame acá –replico la mujer mientras le quitaba de las manos la arrugada hoja de cuarderno- si ninguno quiere leer esta carta la leere yo para que aprendan a no mandarse papeles en clases

-NOOOOOOOOOOO –Tsunami se había parado de golpe y observaba con desesperación a la docente

-Joven Tsunami con ese comportamiento tengo más motivos de leer esta nota, así que le pediré de favor que se siente y guarde silencio, debe aceptar ahora las consecuencias de sus actos –Tsunami la observo con algo de rencor mientras se sentaba con lentitud y observaba como Tachimukai lo miraba con desesperación y vergüenza- bueno terminare con esto de una vez para poder continuar con mi sagrada clase –y así comenzó Kokoro-sensei a leer la famosa "carta" mientras por desgracia del surfista y el portero suplente toda la clase prestaba atención.

-O_ye Tachimukai te gustaría ir a comer crepas para el almuerzo?_

-_Tsunami-kun no se si sea debido que comamos crepas, recuerda que comimos eso hace 2 días, además he preparado bento para ambos_

_-Asi? Pues eso es genial! _

_-Jejeje tú crees Tsuami-kun?_

_-Claro Tachi, como no me va a gustar lo que preparas, además yo soy un asco en la cocina_

_-Tsunami-kun no digas eso, me gustan mucho tus malteadas_

_-Gracias Tachi! Aun que e de decir que hay algo que me gusta más que tu comida…_

_-Así…. Y que eso?_

_-Pues obviamente tu, adoro tus ojos azules como el mar_

_-Tsunami-kun, pero que cosas dices, haces que me sonroje_

_-Pues te ves muy lindo sonrojado Tachi_

_-Tsunami-kun ya basta no podre ocultar mi sonrojo, además Endo-san me observa cada vez que recibo el papel_

_-Pero te ves tan adorable sonrojado, hace que tus labios se vean más dulces_

_-Tsunami-kun! _

_-Vamos no niegues que te gusta que te diga eso, además adoro tu sabor, tus labios dulces, rosados y carnosos_

_-hay no Tsunami-kun no puedo controlar mi sonrojo, además no voy a negar que tu también te ves muy adorable cuando duermes en mis piernas después de las practicas_

_-Jajajaja gracias Tachimukai, ahora sé que tengo un lado adorable cuando duermo_

_-Son detalles en los cuales me fijo mucho Tsunami-san_

_-Así dime otro?_

_-Pues… me gusta mucho tu cabello, es muy sedoso y su color y textura me recuerda a los algodones de azúcar_

_-Pues para la próxima deberíamos bañarnos juntos para que laves mi cabello_

_-Tsunami-san! Pero que cosas dices! _

_-Jajajaja lo lamento no pude resistir, además adoro como te ves totalmente rojo_

_-si ya me lo habías dicho... gracias _

_-Oye Tachimukai_

_-Dime Tsunami-kun?_

_-Me gustas mucho…_

_-Tú también me gustas mucho Tsunami-kun… y…. también te quiero mucho_

_-Yo también te quiero mucho, es una pena que la sensei tuviera que cambiarme de lugar_

_-Cierto, es la única clase que podremos llevar juntos…_

_-Si lo sé, por cierto Tachimukai-chan quisieras ir a ver películas hoy a mi casa_

_-Me parece bien pero tengo una condición_

_-Claro dime? Solo no espero que desees ver esas películas de tramas complicadas porque me aburren_

_-No, no claro que no, solo quiero me prometas que terminaremos los trabajos antes de ver las películas y nada de rentar películas que tengan que ver con cosas del mar, ok?_

_-Hey esas son dos peticiones no una! Además tiburón es un clásico…_

_-Tsunami-san prométemelo!... _vaya, si que estaba interesante la plática –finalizo la docente mientras el silencio reinaba en el salón

Todos observaron a ambos involucrados en dicha carta, por un lado Tsunami estaba con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa del mueble mientras todo su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro aun asi se podía observar que estaba totalmente rojo y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, los más probable por cólera o vergüenza y mientras que el pobre Tachimukai cubría su rostro con sus manos tratando de que por algún milagro eso hubiese sido un vergonzoso sueño o algo por el estilo, se podía notar que estaba más rojo que un tomate y que estaba a punto de llorar lo más probable de vergüenza, el pequeño portero deseaba con todo el corazón que esa mujer hubiera sido un poco menos grosera y algo más inteligente como lo fue su amigo Kazemaru que antes de leer en voz alta leyó la carta y pudo quedarse callado, pero ahora ella había leído esa carta tan intima para él como para su pareja y TODO el salón lo sabía, ahora quien sabe qué tipo de burlas u cosas peores podrían hacerles, además no quería que Tsunami se molestara con la docente y comenzara a decirle cosas obscenas causando la expulsión del surfista o algún tipo de castigo peor como no asistir a las los partidos de futbol.

-Bueno continuemos con la clase, como les decía uno de los mejores ingredientes…- continuo la docente mientras seguía escribiendo ingredientes en la pizarra.

El silencio que reinaba era como si estuvieran en un velorio, nadie hablaba todos tan solo observaban a la pareja ahora oficial del salón, Tsunami seguía sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del mueble y Tachimukai por fin había apartado las manos de su cara mostrando que estaba totalmente rojo y con signos de que había llorado un poquito, este miro de reojo a su novio y supo que el pobre lo más probable esta igual que él, abochornado por tal acto bajo la mirada y estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cual magdalena cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, volteo la mirada y observo a un sonriente y comprensivo Fubuki que le mostraba un papelito que decía "_no llores Tachimukai, a mi me pareció muy lindo ver que te llevas muy bien con Tsunami_". Tachimukai respiro hondo y seco las lagrimas que habían quedado y comenzó a escribir un "_gracias_" para el albino el cual contesto con una sonrisa.

Los minutos restantes pasaron siendo una eternidad, sentían que jamás podrían acaba con esa clase, ahora era el quien hacia sufrir a su cuaderno con manchones sin sentido, volteo en dirección al pelirosa y pudo notar que seguía sin levantar la cabeza del mueble, seria tanta la pena de Tsunami ahora que sabían que salía con un chico? Que sabían que era gay? O que conocían su lado "tierno" esas y mil preguntas más comenzaron a rondar por la cabeza del pelicastaño mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno, y si al fin escucho sonar la bendita campana, la docente comenzó a despedirse y que se verían hasta la siguiente semana además que estuvieran listos para el examen escrito, sus compañeros comenzaron a salir rápidamente, claro ya era la 1:30 y todos tendrían un hambre voraz, varios de sus amigos entre ellos Fubuki, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y hasta Haruna le preguntaron si deseaba ir a almorzar con ellos, a lo cual el contesto que no y observo como su querido surfista ni siquiera había movido un dedo, sus amigos comprendieron que era momento de dejarlos solos así que espero a que todos salieran y se acerco a él, jalando una silla al lado de su mueble tocando su espalda y sonriendo tiernamente mientras le decía con calma:

-Vamos Tsunami-kun no tienes que ponerte así, recuerda que íbamos a ir a comer crepas –no ubo respuesta alguna, podía ver parte de la cara del surfista y sabia que no estaba haciéndose el dormido o algo por el estilo, estaba encolerizado- Tsunami-kun por favor… no te enojes –le dijo mientras tocaba el rostro del mayor- Ya se! Iré a traer las crepas, te parece? –dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo cuando vio que el moreno no tenia reacción alguna

-Bueno iré a traerlas te parece –se puso de pie y estaba a punto de dar un primer paso cuando sintió que era jalado de la camisa- Tsunami-kun

-Esa docente acaba de caerme en la punta del hígado –dijo sonriendo con tristeza

-Tsunami-kun –lo observo y le sonrió tiernamente, sabía que su novio no era de esas personas rencorosa además, de una u otra manera la gente tendría que darse cuenta de que eran pareja, tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle al mundo que se gustaban

-Además, recuerda que habías preparado bento –comento el mayor tomando de la cintura a su pareja mientras la acercaba a el

-Oh, es cierto –sonrió el pelicastaño al sentir la acción de su novio y comprendiendo que esta terminaría en un beso y a si fue le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y le sonrió con ternura

-Oye Tachi con besos así de cortos no me conformo –sonrió pícaramente mientras acercaba mas su rostro al del menor y ahora el comenzaba el beso, un beso al principio algo simple pero luego comenzó a tomar forma, lleno de pasión y sin dejar de recorrer ningún centímetro de los adorados labios de su portero, lamentablemente como todo ser humano necesitaban respirar y el beso fue terminado cuando sus queridos pulmones reclamaron por el tan anhelado oxigeno

-entonces no estás enfadado con la docente? –pregunto el menor ladeando la cabeza

-No que va, eso sería poco cool, me molesto que leyera nuestra conversación, pero igual algún dia teníamos que decirle al capitán que salíamos, así como es Endo era capaz y creía alguna cosa rara o que podíamos perjudicar el equipo –comento con ironía el surfista

-Tsunami-san no digas esas cosas de Endo-kun el es algo despistado… pero

-Si sigues hablando asi me podre celoso del capitán –sonrió pícaramente otra vez el mayor

-Jejeje pues te daré motivos para que no lo estés –le dijo el portero mientras lo besaba otra ves

A veces solía pensar que su relación con Tsunami tendría que ser guardada en secreto por que no deseaba que ninguno de sus amigos tuviera problema con eso, sabía que no todas las personas eran de mente abierta como para aceptar una elación homosexual, pero ahora gracias a Kokoro-sensei pudo ver, que al menos sus amigos no eran así, al final agradeció a la docente por haber causado todo ese alboroto, ya que le demostró que su querido surfista lo quería aun más de lo que pensaba demostrando que no le importaba lo que dijera la demás gente sobre su relación.

-Este… -ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver que Hiroto se aclaraba la garganta mientras los observaba algo rojo junto a Midorikawa y Kazemaru- queríamos saber si desean almorzar con nosotros?

-Si, además compramos crepas, parece ser que a Tsunami-san si que le gustan mucho –sonrió el peliverde

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron al a ver los detalles que mostraban sus amigos

-Si estaremos encantados de ir a comer con ustedes –sonrió Tachimukai

-Más les vale que sean crepas con todo –dijo el excéntrico surfista mientras causaba la risa de los demás jóvenes que estaban ahí, tomo la mano de Tachimukai el cual le sonrió y entre lazo los dedos con el dirigiéndose hacia donde sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban…

**_Awwwwwwwwww espero les haya gustado el primer oneshot, prometo tratar de subir pronto mas, lamento que sean algo OOC los personajes o demasiado melosos, pero bueno pónganse a pensar apenas llevan 3 semanas de noviazgos tienen el romance a flor de piel hahaha, bueno saludos y reviews plz!_**


End file.
